Spacial Hourglass
Artifact type: Variable, Dimensional Power this artifact is a variable artifact: it does not exist in every universe or timeline. the spacial hourglass is a space-time artifact, its powers only useable when infused with a person. once infused, it bestows immense, unlimited knowledge upon the person with a 99.9999% chance of causing them to go positively insane, and bestows a temporal and spacial power depending on the universe they are presently in. it also mutates any demihuman that its infused with, gradually morphing them into their animal half. it can only be used for 3 hours in those without magic, and 6 hours for those who HAVE magic due to the immense power they are given. as time progresses the infused’s organs will start to shut down and rupture. should the hourglass be removed in time, the infused will revert back to normal and be allowed to recover. very few have kept the immense knowledge, but had to be quarantined due to their insanity. the hourglass itself is borderline sentient: able to tell when it is in danger and flinging itself and whoever is holding on to it to another universe or plane of existence entirely. the only kind of danger it cannot foresee is if it involves an artifact that can negate its effects. if broken without such an artifact, it will send out a burst of temporal and spacial energy, destabilizing the fabric of time and space within the vicinity. within jooni culture, a guardian is usually assigned to this artifact. the guardian must protect the artifact with their body, literally, until their death. as such, a guardian ritual is performed, merging the artifact with the guardian’s body. this ritual does not activate the hourglass’s effects. should the hourglass be used with another hourglass, the excess energy will damage or destabilise it. if damaged, it will show signs via visible cracks. in this situation, the hourglass will need to be merged with its guardian again, where it will heal itself using their energy and life force. as it heals, the affected jooni will show a significant decrease in performance, and will often need to see a healer in order to function normally every month. warm colors are time moving backwards, and cold colors are time moving forwards. each version’s clocks are the representative colors of time and space of the universe they originate from. The Spacial Hourglass currently resides in the body of a young jooni, it's guardian, who goes by the name Marie Ridich. the hourglass has a tendency to react to nearby elements and attempt to "communicate" with them, and usually the guardian is able to notice this. should by any chance another iteration of the hourglass be nearby, it gets "territorial" in a sense, and both hourglasses will attempt to damage eachother. this has only happened once, however. the hourglass itself is also prone to protecting its own guardian when it senses itself in great peril, but often results in the artifact becoming severely damaged. this is almost always limited to anything involving a rewrite of the timeline or erasure of its guardian from space, in which it then forces its guardian back into existence almost immediately, turning them into a paradox themselves. after this, the hourglass cannot repair itself until the damage is undone and its' guardian is rerwitten into the timeline, or the timeline is restored. Category:Jooni artifacts Category:Role play items